


i think its finally safe (for me to fall)

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Cheating, Sort of song fic, besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: We began our story in Ireland.
Relationships: Adam Driver/Daisy Ridley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	i think its finally safe (for me to fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Took inspiration on both Ireland theories and Halsey/Taylor songs. Title its a lyric from “finally//beautiful stranger” by Halsey.  
> Dedicated to my moonjetters.
> 
> Please be nice since english isn’t my first language but i say this to apologize for any grammar mistake in advance :) 
> 
> -Ela

You could hear the waves from the ocean from the hotel room. His hotel room.

It was so late, or was it early? The moon was still glowing in the sky (not full moon, one quarter) but it wasn’t so dark either.

It was a lovely night, and not only because of the soothing sound of the waves, the glowing moon or the perfect temperature that sort of remind her of home.

They went together to a bar far from the hotel they were staying with the crew and they drank and chatted and oh god she could still hear his laugh, or picture the way he looked at her or even feel his sneaky hand touching her. It was one of the best night she ever had and that was only a part of it.

Daisy was awake even though her head was in the cloud, having one of her hands in autopilot tracing patterns in his chest. She didn’t know if he was sleeping or not but she couldn’t bring herself to look up.

They drank, a lot. So maybe for him this was just a drunk mistake. Doesn’t matter all of the comments he made, maybe he didn’t wanted to go that far and cross the line for a married man. She didn’t want to know. It was oh so easy pretend they were just two very single and normal people having a connection when he was either drunk or asleep.

Even if the hand with the golden ring in her lower back was burning her.

She was sober now, or at least sober enough to think about all the consequences this has and for that very reason she didn’t wanted to sleep. She wanted to just enjoy the warm of his embrace for a little while, even if that combined with the lullaby that was the beating of his heart were making it hard for her to stay awake. She was actually close to fall asleep until she felt him squeeze her for a moment before speaking.

“Hey.” its all Adam said

She looked up at him and tries her best to hide her smile. “Hi.”

They stayed quiet after that, maybe to try to guess what the other was thinking.

 _He_ _doesn’t look panicked, that’s good_ , she thought. She released the breath she didn’t know she was holding and with that felt her body relax. Still she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say, especially now that the silence was starting to feel comfortable and the deprive of sleep was catching up.

He pressed a light kiss on the top of her head and that's the last thing she remembers before falling asleep.

The first thing she noticed when she woke up is that she was alone, except for the memories of last night. She felt partly relieved that they wouldn’t talk now about the big elephant in the room, at least not until late at night again when the filming its over. That would buy her time to think what the hell she wanted to do with all of these feelings that were blurring her vision of right and wrong.

She dressed up with last night clothes and was heading to the door just before it flashed open.

Adam entered his room with tea and something to eat that made her stomach growl, and to her luck she looked like deflecting.

 _Bloody hell_ , she said to herself, _talk about bad timing_.

He was the one that broke the awkward silence. “I brought you something to eat since I didn’t wanted to wake you.”

Her brain considered taking the food and go to her room but she found herself sitting in his bed while mumbling a thank you.

“I wasn’t so sure what was vegan in there so I brought the safest options.” he said a little nervous and awkward.

She laughed at him, finding this situation ridiculous yet nice. “I’m glad you know fruit is vegan.” she cracked a joke to lighten him up which it does since he laughs with her.

They were both sitting in his bed while she eats in silence even though she feels him staring at her.

“What time is it?” it's the only good thing she comes up with.

“Almost 7, filming starts at 9.”

A shiver ran through her body. “Did you run into Rian?”

Her tone showed worry and he clearly picked that up so he put a hand in her should. “I got you covered. I said you were up early for walk.”

She nodded while making a mental note to remind that story.

“Daisy…” he began but stopped before saying something else.

The look in his eyes was making her melt. So instead of talking she grabbed his face and kissed him espectantinly praying she got the right message.

At first it was terrible slow, shy but sweet. His hands caressing her face so gently that she almost missed the fact that he wasn’t wearing his ring and it made her shiver.

Her hand found her sulky hair and she pulled him closer and moved onto his lap while his travel all the way down to her body until he squeezed her arse. She couldn’t contain the slight moan at that.

The clothes were being discarded one by one until there was nothing between them. He putted on a condom and she gets surprised again by his size.

He flipped them so she was laying on her back with Adam on top of her. Daisy took him by the neck to pull him into a kiss while he entered in her.

Her nails clang onto his arms and back or whatever she could to hold him closer. It made him grunt.

“Fuck Daisy” he growled an octave lower than his normal tone and it made her tremble.

The only thing in her mind was _Adam Adam Adam_. Especially when one of his hands started touching her clitoris just at the right moment.

She thinks she screamed something but all of her focus was on how good the release felt that she also isn’t sure who came first.

They both laid watching the ceiling and trying to catch their breaths after that high. He turned around to look at her so endearing she couldn’t stop the smile creeping her lips. He smiled back and blurted without warning “I think i'm falling in love with you.”

An ultra tomb silence reigned the room after he curses because both look surprised at his confession. She frowned obviously confused because she can’t actually believe heard that right. “What?” she asked him.

“I-I wasn’t supposed to say that.”

One of her hands went to his cheek because she feels him shake and before giving him a kiss she says almost in a whisper. “I think i am too.”

They made out lazily until he pushes her away gently, looking so heartbroken.

“Daisy, I’m so sorry.” he choked. He doesn’t explain further but she knew exactly what he meant.

Adam seated on the bed which makes her sit too. He runned a trembling hand into his hair and curses under his breath.

“I thought…” he started but takes a pause to take a deep breath. “I thought this was an innocent crush, maybe even mutual but that would lead to nothing. Maybe just a game with flirting and glances but fuck. I can’t get you out of my head and i'm scared of this.”

She reached one of his hands to comfort him and held it tightly. “I’ve never done anything like this and i'm scared too Adam but… i really like you. I don’t know what to do about it, but we can figure it out together okay? Let’s just take it slow.”

He kissed her lightly and stared at her eyes in silence for a moment before breaking into a grin. “Thank you.” It’s all he said.

They smiled at each other, feeling happy in their own bubble.

Years later.

They were lazily dancing to Lips of an Angel in their living room because Adam thought it was a little funny given their circumstances.

“You humor is as terrible as your moves, honey.” she jokes “I can’t believe how well you pretend to be a good dancer in movies.”

“Thank god i’m a good actor then”

The music faded slowly but they kept holding each other and swinging, not wanting this moment to end. His hand, with a gold ring in it, was caressing his lower back and it felt almost like a feather.

Her hand, with an identical golden ring, was on his neck doing the same thing.

It wasn’t a huge event, just a few friends and family at their house after they had their wedding certificate, mostly not to attract attention on them. They knew the media would make a fuss about it since of course when they met he was married after all.

Daisy put her head in his chest and exhale. “Do you ever wonder what could have happened if we hadn’t gone on that date Ireland?”.

He puts his head on top of hers. “Are you sure it was a date, baby?” and she can’t see his face but she knows he’s smirking.

She giggles “I’m serious. Do you think about what would happen if we didn’t spend the night together and the next morning until you spill your confession?”

His silence speaks for himself but after a moment he speaks softly “I rather don’t think about it.”

His arms held onto her just a little tighter and she knew he really means it so she didn’t talk about it anymore. She would rather don’t think about it either.

There’s a little breeze that runned through the apartment. It’s was almost the end of summer in New York and it’s normal to start feeling colder at night. It reminds Daisy of London’s weather something even though it’s not very similar.

She went for a kiss which he responded gladly and it totally felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn’t mine if it didn’t had a happy ending. Thanks for reading! Kuddos, comments etc are appreciated 
> 
> -Ela <3


End file.
